


Cruel

by YNAkuma



Series: Llamas vacías [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Su destino era cruel mas no podía negárselo.





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Si no has terminado el juego, lo de spoilers aplica, con ciertos detalles obviamente.

—Has vuelto, silencioso amigo —el Caballero regresa a la carpa junto con el niño —, espléndido.

Alaba la prontitud con que ha realizado la primer cosecha de la esencia escarlata y llama al pequeño para ayudarle a cambiar con el poder de la misma. Su metamorfosis le permitirá atacar a sus enemigos o a los de su acompañante.

—Será un compañero letal, espero que encuentres útil su ayuda —dice mientras deja al niño regresar al lado del receptáculo.

El Caballero hace una reverencia que no duda en corresponder y pronto ve al par retirarse, abandonando la carpa.

Se queda unos minutos viendo la entrada, una delgada línea de luz entra a través de una pequeña abertura. Entorna los ojos, ha percibido algo en la cría que no termina de descifrar y que espera no sea verdad.

En sueños recuerda la última vez que vio al Wyrm, en esa carcasa pequeña y pálida, casi frágil. Hubo ido a Hallownest esa vez por mera curiosidad, ansioso por saber cómo crecía el Reino bajo el cuidado y gobierno de la reencarnación del Wyrm.

No era particularmente bienvenido en el Palacio, pero esa vez el Rey Pálido lucía fuera de sí, absorto en algo que desconocía, por lo que el agradable saludo que le dio le descolocó, una extraña simpatía en su habitual voz hueca.

_Finalmente lo conseguí_ , le hubo dicho con entusiasmo.

Al principio no entendió de qué hablaba así que se limitó a seguirlo por los pasillos del castillo en lugar de preguntarle. A veces el Wyrm podía ser un tanto... singular. No estaba seguro de a dónde le llevaba, supone que a alguna habitación secreta pues nunca había ido por ese camino.

—Wyrm— intenta llamarle pero de repente se corta.

Hay algo inusual ahí, mirándole. Cuando dirige su mirada a lo que sea que le está observando comprende de qué hablaba el pálido ser.

_La Vasija Pura_ , susurra el Rey Pálido a pocos pasos lejos de él.

Un peculiar insecto enmascarado le mira desde un banco. Es pequeño, carga con un aguijón en su espalda y bajo la capa oscura que viste alcanza a ver un blando exoesqueleto hecho de una sustancia que pocas veces ha visto.

Era la carta de triunfo del Wyrm contra la infección. Una carta rota y más frágil que el mismo Rey.

Intentó hacerle saber que su recipiente no estaba del todo vacío, pero al final desistió, no eran sus asuntos y dudaba que el monarca le escuchara.

—Maestro, han regresado —Brumm le despierta y abre sus vibrantes ojos carmín cuando interrumpe sus recuerdos en sueños.

Aparece en el escenario principal detrás de una nube carmín con olor a azufre.

—Maravilloso, el fuego arde junto a la promesa del Ritual —dice al ver a la cría. El Corazón reacciona y siente su palpitar, deseoso por completar el rito.

Llama al pequeño y cuando lo toma en sus manos siente pena por él; esperaba equivocarse. Lástima que no ha sido así.

—Tu destino es cruel —susurra, la cría le observa con esos ojos brunos carentes de la llama escarlata —, más cruel que el mío.

Percibe la mirada vacía del Caballero observándoles y es inevitable que recuerde a la Vasija Pura en la que el Wyrm tanto se esmeró.

El recipiente era impuro y el Caballero no es distinto. Una falla.

El apego que tiene el niño podría terminar siendo una maldición incluso más insoportable que el forzoso Ritual del Corazón de la Pesadilla.

Sin embargo, no puede negarle eso, sin importar cuán atroz sea.

—Baila conmigo, amigo mío. La audiencia espera —el Caballero sostiene el aguijón en su mano derecha y él hace una reverencia.

No quisiera que se perdiera en la misma soledad que él.


End file.
